Girl meets Betrayal & Heartache
by ROCKER2015
Summary: When Riley is about to tell Lucas about something important, she finds Lucas and Maya in bed, she leaves NY. What happens when she returns? Is Maya and Lucas together? What is Riley doing? Where is Farkle in all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl meet betrayal & heartache**

 **Summary:** When Riley is about to tell Lucas about something important, she finds Lucas and Maya in bed, she leaves NY. What happens when she returns? Is Maya and Lucas together? What is Riley doing? Where is Farkle in all this?

 **Ages: Riley, Maya, Farkle- 17 Lucas- 18**

 **Chapter 1**

Riley and Lucas been dating since the 7th grade. Riley thought that her relationship is perfect but she doesn't know that Lucas is cheating on her with her best friend, Maya.

Lucas is still with Riley because he somewhat still loves her but he can't help it if he cheating on her with Maya. He loves how Maya brings out the Texas Lucas when they are together. He hates how boring Riley is when he with her. She such a child. He needs a WOMEN and Maya is that person. He hates Riley doesn't know about the affair but everyone has to has secrets.

Maya sort of feel bad that she is going behind her best friend back and dating her boyfriend. Joking. She loves it. She loves how Lucas would sneak into her room after being with Riley and make love with her not Riley. She loves Lucas more than she loves Riley. She was sad when Lucas chosen Riley over her but she glad that she is his secret. She loves how he misses anniversary with Riley to spend time with her and that he spends money on her when it their anniversary. The only regret is that she can't be seen in public with him.

Farkle knows what is going on between Lucas and Maya and he hates how happy riley is when she with Lucas. He really wants to tell her that her darling boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend but he knows that she won't believe him. He needs a plan and fast.

Topanga sighed. She loves her daughter but she hates how Maya is hurting her daughter by being with Riley's boyfriend. She has a feeling that Riley is pregnant and if she is and tells Lucas than she might find out the truth. She hopes she does and leave before Lucas can find out about the child. If she can get Farkle to help out when Riley finds out about Lucaya.

Cory not happy. In fact, he is super mad. He trusted Lucas to make his baby girl happy but he isn't. He is a cheating scum bag. He also hates that Maya is on this as well. He need to plan so that Riley can leave NY and he has a person that will help out.

Zay is Lucas best friend but he hates how Lucas is hurting his sister. Yes, he sees Riley as a sister. When they finish high school, he will move back to Texas and he will take Riley with him if need be. No-one knows but him that Riley has gotten a movie deal and she wants to take it but is scared of leaving Lucas and Maya. If she does take Farkle and him are going to move to LA with her as Farkle has applied and accepted at a college in LA.

Riley has a feeling that Lucas is cheating on her but she brushes it away. She loves Lucas so much and she knows that Lucas loves her as much. She even having a debate whether or not if she should take the offer of being in a movie. She will have some time to think it over before accepting it.

Auggie hates the fact that Lucas and Maya is hurting his big sister. He wants to beat Lucas up but he knows that he can't because it hurt his sister if something happens to Lucas. He wants his sister to be happy and if they do break up , he hopes that Riley will find someone who will love her so much and will be faithful and will not make her cry on their anniversary like Lucas does.

A/N: HEY that is a small preview of what is going to be in this fanfic. This is a RUCAS fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl meet betrayal & heartache**

 **Summary:** When Riley is about to tell Lucas about something important, she finds Lucas and Maya in bed, she leaves NY. What happens when she returns? Is Maya and Lucas together? What is Riley doing? Where is Farkle in all this?

 **Ages: Riley, Maya, Farkle- 17 Lucas- 18**

 **Chapter 2**

It was Sunday morning when Riley Matthews woke up. She jumped up and rushes to the toilet. She fell to the floor and threw up last night dinner. She didn't hear her mother come into the room and rub her back.

"Mamma, why I am being sick?" Riley asked her mother.

"I don't know baby girl" Topanga told her daughter. "How long did you feel sick?"

"3 weeks" Riley told her mother.

"Have you had you-know-what?" Topanga asked her.

Riley thought for a moment. "No" She replied back.

"Sweetheart, did you and Lucas has sex?" Topanga asked.

"Yes" Riley replied back, embarrassed.

"When did you last time did you do it?" Her mother asked.

"A month ago, I think"

"Did you use protection?"

"I think so" Riley replied back. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think you are pregnant"

Riley stared in shock at her mother.

Meanwhile, Maya woke up and texted Lucas

M- come over, I have the house to myself ;)

Not long, Lucas replied back.

L- REALLY. BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES

Maya smiled. She can't wait to try the new underwear she has gotten when she went to the mall with Riley other day.

She quickly changed and heard a knocked on the door. She rushed over and opened it and saw Lucas there.

"Looking sexy" He said before pushing her into her house and started to make their way to the bedroom.

Back with Riley, she texted her two friends, who quickly ran over to her house as her mother ran to the store to get riley a pregnancy test. She is nervous. What is she is pregnant. What will Lucas say? Would he stay with her or leave her?

"RILEY" Riley heard as her two friends rushed into the room as her Father and brother came out of their own room.

"What is going on here" Cory asked.

"I might be pregnant, daddy" Riley told her father, who quickly pulled his daughter into his arms.

"If you are than we will help you. This is OUR grandbaby" Cory told his daughter who burst out into tears.

"Plus, I get to be an uncle" Auggie said.

"Also, we get to be godparents" Zay and Farkle said.

"Don't plan anything just yet until we know" Riley said.

As Riley said that, her mother comes in through the door with a brown bag.

"I got two of every pregnancy test they have to make sure" Topanga told her daughter who nodded and went into the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later, Riley comes out with all the pregnancy test and sat them down on the counter and sat herself next between Zay and Farkle.

"Can you check them, Mamma?" Riley asked her mother who nodded.

TESTS:

#1- POSITIVE

#2- POSITIVE

#3- POSITIVE

#4- POSITIVE

#5- POSITIVE

#6- POSITIVE

"All of them says POSITIVE, sweetheart" Her mother said before pulling her baby girl into her arms.

"What am I going to do?" Riley said.

"Take that movie offer?" Zay questioned.

"What movie offer?" Everyone except Zay and Riley asked.

"I got an offer to be in a movie" Riley said.

"That great sweetheart." Her parents said.

"I am going to take it. I made up my mind last night" Riley said, pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

"Hello, I am Riley Matthews calling about the lead part in the movie 'New beginning is a new end'" riley said into the phone.

"yes. I am ringing with my answer."

"Yes I will take the part"

"I see you on Wednesday. Bye"

"Well. When do you start filming" Zay asked.

"Wednesday" Riley said.

"We have to pack and look at houses and books air flights and find jobs" Topanga said.

"Mrs. Matthews. My father has a house in LA and he allow me to use it if Riley accept the job" Farkle said.

"Okay the housing is okay but what about jobs? And schooling for Auggie" Cory asked.

"Father already has that planned. Auggie will be going to have private tutors, Cory will work at the local high school and Topanga will be a lawyer for celebrities" Farkle said.

"Why are you doing this?" Auggie asked Farkle.

"Riley is my sister and that child will be my godchild"

"I will be coming to don't forget" Zay said.

"Why?" Cory asked.

"Because Riley is my sister and I rather be near her" Zay replied.

Cory and Topanga nodded.

"Why don't you go to Maya's and tell her the news" Topanga told her daughter who nodded.

Riley nodded and headed to the door with Zay and Farkle.

The three walked to Maya's place and opened the door.

"You check the kitchen and living room and I check her bedroom" Riley said to the two boys who nodded.

Riley walked to Maya's room and notice that the door is slightly open. She peeked in and saw a back of Maya head. She about to leave when she heard a boy voice that sounded like her boyfriend.

"MAYA" The voice said in pleasure.

"LUCAS. I'M ABOUT TO COME" Maya yelled.

Riley froze. All her doubts about Lucas cheating was true. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Riley yelled, making the two froze and turned.

"Riley…." Lucas started.

"SHUT UP! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON?" Riley demanded.

"5 years" Lucas and Maya whispered.

"5 years." Riley said. "YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME SINCE THE BEGINNING OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"Yes" Lucas said.

"AND WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Yes" Lucas said.

"I HATE YOU BOTH. YOU NEED TO STAY OUT MY LIFE" Riley screamed at the two. "HERE MAYA. YOUR FRIENDSHIP RING AS TODAY YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND. AND LUCAS, HERE IS YOUR PRECIOUS PROMISE RING. WE ARE OVER FOR GOOD" Riley said as she threw the two rings to the betrayers and walked out of the bedroom and out of the flat.

Farkle and Zay watched from the living room as Riley walked out of the flat and followed her out.

Unknown to Maya and Lucas, that is the last time that they will see Riley, Farkle and Zay.

A/N: What a long chapter.

Should I pair Zay with someone? What is going to happen next? What will Maya and Lucas do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Girl meet betrayal & heartache

Summary: When Riley is about to tell Lucas about something important, she finds Lucas and Maya in bed, she leaves NY. What happens when she returns? Is Maya and Lucas together? What is Riley doing? Where is Farkle in all this?

Ages: Riley, Maya, Farkle- 17 Lucas- 18

Chapter 3

Riley and the two boys walked back to her flat where Riley burst out into tears.

"Riley, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Topanga asked as Riley, Zay and Farkle walked through the door.

"Lucas…..Maya…Bed" Riley has gotten out for her parents and brother.

Topanga and Cory looked at the two boys with their eyes.

"Riley found Lucas and Maya in bed together" Farkle said.

Cory heard of it and became angry.

"HOW DARE HE" Cory yelled. "I TRUSTED HIM TO MAKE MY BABY GIRL HAPPY!"

"DAD, CAN I BEAT HIM UP?" Auggie asked.

"No Auggie as you and sister will be leaving with me tomorrow while your dad and the boys go to school next week until Graduation before flying out to LA." Topanga told Auggie and Riley.

"Okay" Auggie said before turning to the boys who is cuddling to Riley. He gives them a look which they understood. He wants them to give Lucas and Maya a piece of their mind and one from him.

MAYA'S POV

How could I do that to her. She is my best friend and she allow me to tell Lucas how I feel back in middle school. Why did I do it? What pleasure did I get from this? Nothing. I got nothing. Now I lost the best thing I had. I NEED TO MAKE IT RIGHT BETWEEN HER AND I! I DO IT ON MONDAY.

LUCAS'S POV

Why? Why did I do that to her? I love her so much and I can't lose her. She is my world. she is my everything. She completes me. I NEED TO MAKE UP TO HER ASAP! I DO IT ON MONDAY!

Back with Zay and Farkle.

Farkle and Zay has left to pack their things and bring them to the Matthews home.

"So…. I can't wait to be in LA" Farkle said.

"Me neither" Zay said. "I applied to a college in LA and I have gotten in"

"THAT'S GREAT" Farkle yelled.

"LA is going to so much fun. Riley is going to be in a movie and us going to college and living together with the Matthews. This will be the best way to start our life together and that baby will be love so much" Zay said as they walked toward his house.

"And we will be godfathers to it" Farkle said.

"What do you think the baby is going to be?"

"Boy"

"Girl"

The two started to argue about the gender of the child.

"How about a bet" Farkle said.

"Okay. $100 it's a girl" Zay said.

"$100 it's a boy" Farkle said as the two shock hands.

With Riley

Riley was in her room packing her clothes. I really need to change my clothes.

"Mom, when I get to LA I need new clothes" Riley yelled to her mom.

"Okay sweetheart. Take what you want" Her mom yelled back.

"Okay" Riley said before turning back to her packing.

 _I THINK THIS BABY WILL BE A BOY_ She thought.

She continued to pack when her phone beeped.

 _Riles, I'm sorry I was jealous and I wanted to have what you had. Please forgive me- Peaches_

I can't believe that she was jealous that I have what she wanted.

 _TOLD YOU NOT TO CONTACT ME-RILEY_

Riley pressed send that text to Maya before sending another one.

 _P.S YOU CAN HAVE LUCAS I DON'T WANT THAT AFTER YOU BEEN AT IT!_

After an hour of packing, Riley heard the front door open.

"GUYS" Riley yelled.

"RILEY!" They both yelled as they saw Riley running into the room and hugged them both.

"What with the hugs?" Farkle asked.

"I missed you" Riley told them.

"You saw us about an hour ago" Zay said to the brown haired girl.

"I know but I really need to talk to you about something" Riley told them before going into the story.

The two boys were mad that Maya would do something like that. But they went on with their night.

The group of three watched movies and tv shows. They know it would be their last night together before Riley, her mother and brother goes to LA and they will be going to school until graduation.

Next day, the Matthews, Farkle and Zay took all the bags that Riley, Topanga and Auggie is taking to the airport where Topanga, Auggie and Riley will be flying out to LA.

"One month until you come to LA. I will keep in contact to tell you how the baby is doing, okay?" Riley said with tears in her as she hugs her two best friend.

"Good. And send us pictures of sonogram as well" Farkle said as Zay nodded his head.

"FLIGHT TO LA IS ABOUT TO BOARD. ALL PASSAGERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BOARDING AREA. THANK YOU" Someone said.

"This is it. See you in one month, okay" Riley said as her mother and brother hugged Zay and Farkle.

"Bye sweetheart. Look after yourself and I will see you in one month" Cory said as he watches as his daughter wife and son walked to the boarding area.

"Come on, Mr. Matthews" Farkle said.

"We can count down until we get to be out there with the family" Zay said.

Cory nodded.

The three males headed to the car and drive home.

MAYA'S POV

Maya stared at her phone. She truly broken her BFF. She need to get Riley forgiveness.

LUCAS'S POV

Lucas stared at his phone, debating he should text Riley and explain.

A/N: END

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT SCHOOL? IS RILEY GOING TO BE OKAY BEING A SINGLE PARENT? WHAT ABOUT FINISHING SCHOOL?


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl meet betrayal & heartache**

 **Summary:** When Riley is about to tell Lucas about something important, she finds Lucas and Maya in bed, she leaves NY. What happens when she returns? Is Maya and Lucas together? What is Riley doing? Where is Farkle in all this?

 **Ages: Riley, Maya, Farkle- 17 Lucas-18**

 **Chapter 4**

When Cory and the two boys arrive at the flat, the boys headed to Riley's old room to see if Maya and Lucas come over. They weren't surprise. There sitting outside the window was Maya and Lucas.

"Hey guys can you let us in?" Maya asked.

"Why?" Farkle asked the two traitors.

"Because we need your help to win back our friendship with Riley" Lucas said.

"Can't do. Mr. Matthews said that he doesn't want to traitors into his home" Zay said blankly.

"Why?" the two said.

"Because he knows about the cheating and he really is angry with both of you" Zay told the 'new' couple.

"OH" They said before making away from the window.

"But can we come in?" Lucas said.

"Can't do." Zay said as he pulled the curtains close.

Maya and Lucas stared at the window and sign. They won't be talking to Riley anytime soon.

Zay and Farkle stared at their phone waiting for Riley to text them. They are happy that Riley finally found out about Maya and Lucas. They were surprise when Riley told them how long they been dating behind the back for. FIVE YEARS!

The two realise that it was getting late and they both got ready for bed.

The next morning, Zay and Farkle woke up to Cory moving about.

"Morning." Farkle said to the Texas born boy.

Zay nodded his head and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

Farkle started a plan to get revenge on Lucas and Maya for hurting Riley.

Meanwhile, Riley texted Farkle, Zay and her dad about being in LA and getting settled into the house.

Back in New York, Farkle heard his phone beeped and saw it was a text from Riley.

"Riley is in LA and she is settling in just fine" Farkle told his roommate for a month.

"Okay. Text her saying that we are looking after her dad for her and her mom and tell her that Maya and Lucas came by last night" Zay yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Farkle said back and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast as he texted riley about the incident that happened last night.

"Morning Farkle" Cory said to the seventeen-year-old boy.

"Morning Mr. Matthews" Farkle told his history teacher.

"Have you heard from Riley?" Cory asked his student.

"Yes. She has arrived in LA and that she is settling in okay" Farkle said as Zay came out with his bag and dirty washing.

"Morning sir" Zay said.

"Morning"

The three have breakfast and headed to school.

Once they got to school, Zay and Farkle headed to Riley locker and cleaned it out for her while Cory headed to the headmaster office to talk to the headmaster about Riley.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Maya headed into school, hoping to see Riley. They know that what they did was wrong but if Riley allow them talk to her about it so they can rebuild their friendship/relationship back up.

Walking through the doors, Lucas and Maya saw Zay and Farkle standing near Riley locker and quickly walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Riley?" Maya asked.

"Oh Riley nope haven't seen her since yesterday" Farkle told Maya sarcastically.

"Okay" Lucas said.

Farkle ignored Maya and Lucas. He pulled out his phone and texted Riley about her combination to her locker.

 _Heyy what is your combination? - Farkle_

 _Hey…. 2-3-15 and make sure you hit Lucas and tell Maya off xx Love ya bro_ _\- Riles_

Farkle smiled and sent a quick text to his best friend/sister saying love you too before turning to Zay and whispered Riley combo. Zay nodded and placed the combo into the locker.

The two continue to ignore the two traitors and headed to home room where they have Mr. Matthews.

A/n: end

Next chapter preview:

" _Hey I'm Riley" Riley introduce herself to the director and co-star._

" _Emma"_

" _Chloe"_

" _Zac"_

" _Victoria call me Vikki"_

" _Connor"_

" _Luke"_

" _Nathan"_

" _Natasha"_

" _Joshua"_

" _RILEY HATE YOU, LUCAS" Zay screamed at Lucas._

" _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, ZAY!" LUCAS SCREAMED BACK TO HIM._

 _ZAY GOT MAD AND THREW A PUNCH AT LUCAS._

That is a preview for the next chapter.

SHOULD FARKLE STAY WITH SMACKLE OR NOT? WHO SHOULD I PAIR ZAY WITH?


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi Guys

I want to say that both stories are on hold as I have lost the upcoming chapters due to everythingwas on my old laptop and therefore i can not remember what i have written.

Until further notice... I apologies

Rocker2015


End file.
